


Hey, is your kid playing?

by FreakingOutGirl



Series: Son of a Exy! [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Exy High School, Fluff, High School, Luke doesn't want to live on his parents' shadow, Luke keeps his identity hidden, M/M, Neil and Andrew watch Luke's game, Worried Andrew, number 13, worried neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingOutGirl/pseuds/FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Luke starts High School and wants to be chosen for the Exy team, not because he is Luke Minyard-Josten, but because he is a good player. Hence hiding his identity, until something happens in his first game and everything goes down. Cue, anxious parents Neil and Andrew and some death threats...





	Hey, is your kid playing?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time since I wrote Luke... I felt a bit rusty, I hope it doesn't show... but I've been busy with another Andreil project and wanted everything in the right route before taking a break from it... Sorry... Now, into Luke's crazy life and his adorably psycho parents!

Luke was walking through the high school hallway with some trepidation. Everything was new for him. He had spent the last few years in the same school, with the same colleagues, with the same teachers, and now, here he was… In high school, with a new bag, new clothes, a cool haircut, a high brand phone… Things he always thought he wouldn’t achieve, while always moving from foster house to foster house. Still, he felt far away from his colleagues, the ones that he was now observing from the doorway. They were one year younger than him, thanks to his less than stellar school work during one of his most hazardous years, moving no less than 7 times in 11 months.

Luke sighed. Everything was in the past, now. He finally had a place to call home and parents to care and worry about him. An entire family of aunts and uncles, little cousins, and even two borrowed grandparents. Luke checked again the last text he received.

_“Have a great day! Don’t punch anyone or I’m going to lose a bet with Nicky!”_

Only his dad to actually make him smile when talking about how his uncle thought he would hurt someone on his first day. _Only his family…_

However, there was one very crucial thing Luke didn’t want to be disclosed in his first day, and that’s why as soon as every teacher made the call, as soon as they said Luke’s first name, he would immediately put his hand in the hair. Only once the teacher apparently recognized his last name, stuttering and widening his eyes at Luke’s face in disbelieve. Luke’s eyes pleaded with the man and he realized that, indeed, he should remain quiet and call the next name on the list.

Luke’s day only improved when he saw an announcement in one of the hallways with the date and hour for the Exy team tryouts. He made sure to write it down and, before going home that first day, Luke walked by the Court, feeling his excitement levels rise, even if he couldn’t peek inside the court. He could almost hear his old man whisper _“Junkie!”_ into his ear.

When Luke arrived at home that afternoon, his parents were still absent, probably finishing their training or already driving home. It gave him time to re-watch some old games of his old man, analyzing his moves and position inside the goal. Luke wanted to be the best, the next day, when he would try out for goalkeeper.

“Luke!” his dad’s voice echoed almost at the same time that the key turned on the lock and Luke smiled.

“In the kitchen!” he yelled back, perusing around the fridge in search of the pint of ice cream he had hidden, behind a Tupperware of broccoli, from his uncle Kevin’s scrutiny, when he visited last weekend, with Thea. 

“That’s mine!” his old man accused when he found Luke diving his spoon inside the ice cream. Luke took another spoon from the drawer and sent it flying towards Andrew. In a second, he was standing close to Luke and stealing pieces of ice cream. Neil tsked at them, but smiled nonetheless.

“How was the first day?” Neil asked and Luke shrugged.

“Not bad, didn’t punch anyone, so you can ask uncle Nicky for his money and divide it with me. The food is awful, the teachers are so-so and the tryouts for the team are tomorrow at five…” Luke replied, while glaring at his old man that was stealing bigger spoonful of ice cream.

“Do you want us to go see them?” his dad asked. Luke knew both of them had the next afternoon off, but still he shook his head.

“There’s no need. When I get home we can celebrate…” Luke said and Andrew scoffed at him.

“You are confident for someone that spent their entire afternoon watching old games…” Andrew said and Luke’s eyes widened.

“How?” Luke gasped. “Do you have cameras in here? That’s creep, old man!”

 “Idiot, you let your laptop open on a game…” Andrew rolled his eyes. “Seriously, you would be the worst secret agent ever…”

“We both know I can be a sneaky bastard… don’t forget about Doom…” Luke said, his eyes moving towards the three cats currently sleeping next to the window, especially a black fur ball almost hidden among the other two.

“We knew you had a cat hidden in your room after two hours, we just decided to amuse you… for three days…” Neil piped from the living room and Luke scoffed at him.

“You are supposed to be on my side, dad!”

 

* * *

 

 

When the tryouts rolled out at five pm, the next day, Luke was a jittery mess, not because he was worried, but because he wanted to show what he could do in an Exy Court without people knowing who his parents were. The anonymity gave him the freedom of people not ogling him with star filled eyes, asking to be invited into his house or inviting him to the Exy team without knowing if he was actually worth it.  

After signing his name on a call sheet, Luke sat on a bench, waiting for his time, playing with a racquet that was not his and that still felt unfamiliar after so many years training with his way more expensive and professional one (thanks Uncle Kevin and you endless budget!).

When he was finally called, Luke took a deep breath and let himself finally relax. With every shot he defended, Luke could feel the coach's eyes on him, a small smile tugging at his lips. Those little signs just made Luke even more excited to work more and improve, and when it finally ended and the senior goalkeeper approached him and clapped his back, Luke knew he had done it, even without the coach calling his name five minutes later. He was good enough and it wasn't because his parents were Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard.

“Luke, I need to know your size and your last name… You just signed Luke when you came up… And I need it for the jersey…” Coach James said, a pen in his hand and ready to write it down.

Luke looked around, making sure he was the last player in the court.

“Coach, you didn’t see my student file, right?”

“No, I never do it before seeing a player in court. Why? Is there a problem?” Coach’s eyes rose from the paper, observing Luke with a new interest.

“It’s just I would prefer if my jersey only had Luke in it… When you see my file you will understand why… And I’m a medium size and 5’5 feet…” and at this, Luke smirked, clearly a private joke going on inside his head.

Coach James saw Luke walk away and before going home he decided to resolve the mystery of Luke’s name. As soon as he opened the boy’s file and read his parents’ names, he almost had a heart attack, grabbing the table in fear of falling to the ground. He ignored the way the secretary tried to help him, to read over and over the names written in there. _Oh boy, he just found his lucky star!_

 

* * *

 

 

When the new equipment finally arrived, Luke saw with relieve his jersey sporting the number 13 (he had to smile at it) and his first name on it. Coach James’ wink told him everything he needed to know about the man’s discretion and probably his own amusement about the number chosen for his new goalkeeper.

 

* * *

 

 

Neil and Andrew were walking through the plastic seats surrounding the High School’s Exy Court, in search of two empty seats, when the whispers started following them.

_“Isn’t that Andrew Minyard?”_

_“What?! It can’t be! Why would he be here?”_

_“Shit! That’s Neil Josten! You know, the Lightning Josten!”_

_“And the Wall Minyard! What are they doing here?”_

_“Oh my god! I’m going to faint!”_

_“Dude, take a deep breath!”_

_“That’s my celebrity crush!”_

_“What are they doing here?”_

Andrew and Neil ignored everyone that started rising from their seat to peek at them and make sure that no, their friends were not insane, and yes, the two super famous Exy players were actually going to watch a High School game.

_“Do you think they are here to scout one of the kids?”_

_“So soon?”_

_“Well, who knows about professional Exy… I just wish it’s my Simon!”_ the lady that said this, actually waved at Neil and Andrew, from her seat, two rows down theirs.

 Andrew ignored her and Neil realized how interesting his phone suddenly was and decided to answer the dozens of messages he had from his friends, asking about Luke’s game. Beside him, Andrew was munching on a mix of popcorn and chocolate, something that made Neil slightly queasy.

“Andrew, I think people don’t know who we are…” Neil suddenly replied, after Allison pointed that out in one of her texts.

“Really?” Andrew asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “And here I was thinking they just knew your name because you have a tag with it on you…”

“Asshole, not that. _Who we are!_ ” and Neil nodded to Luke’s team, warming up around the court.

“Are you surprised?” Andrew replied and Neil had to answer truthfully.

“No, he probably didn’t want his Coach to choose him because of us…”

“Wasn’t it just yesterday he tried to coax money out of his colleagues for autographs? How mature he has become…” Andrew’s fake nostalgic voice made Neil chuckle.

“Well, I was not the one perusing his old photo album the morning of his first day of High School…” Neil replied and Andrew’s glare could freeze even hell.

“Remind me why I put up with you?” Andrew asked and Neil smiled mischievously.

Lowing his voice to barely above a whisper, Neil answered.

“I heard the sex is pretty good…”

Andrew pushed his face away, but Neil could swear Andrew was moments away from opening up in a smile. And that would freeze hell over, definitely.

“Oh! They are starting!” Neil indicated the team entering the court. “Look!” and he pointed excitedly towards the bench, like being in there was worth of a prize.

“Do not embarrass me!” Andrew furiously whispered at Neil, feeling people’s curious stares at Neil’s over-excitement.

“He is number 13! Andrew!” Neil was almost jumping up and down on his seat.

“Fucking hell, it’s like you have never seen a game of his!” Andrew berated, his hand on Neil’s thigh, keeping him in place. “You look like one of those battery rabbits. Should I let Renee paint your hair pink, next week?”

Neil was going to say something when Andrew grimaced.

“Apparently violent displays are not only a Foxes trademark…” Andrew commented when the goalkeeper from Luke’s team and the opposite striker started punching each other. It took Luke’s entire team to part them, while the visitors tried to talk the referees out of carding their player. Still the goalkeeper was carded yellow and the striker red, for starting it and probably for the apparent broken nose of his opponent. Blood was gushing from the boy’s nose and the Coach had to replace him much sooner than it was supposed.

When Luke rose from the bench and put on his helmet and gloves, Neil and Andrew started clapping, the first excitedly and the second muttering death threats against his son’s opponents.

People were starting to notice the way the two of them were acting towards a player in particular.

 _“Are they going to scout the rookie?”_ a guy behind Andrew asked and a woman sitting beside him shushed him.

 _“They are together, right? What if he is their kid?”_ another person said and Andrew rolled his eyes. Did they really think they couldn’t hear them or they just didn’t care?

Luke was holding his place in goal with everything he had, keeping the opposite team from scoring any shot. After a particularly hard defense, Andrew jumped to his feet and punched the air.

“Not a word!” he said, for once towering over Neil’s snickering figure, that was still sitting down.

When the break came, Andrew took a deep breath and stretched. He was not used to sitting for an entire half part, he usually played an entire half or at least part of it. And in Luke’s old school, the games were less stressful, so the parents were more chaperones than excited onlookers, but here, people were way too anxious about a simple high school game… At least in Andrew’s opinion.

“Hey, is your kid playing?” a male voice suddenly said from behind Andrew.

The blond tensed and his dominant hand closed in a fist, ready to strike anyone that dare touch him. Neil noticed his strain and looked back, to see a thin guy, on the stairs, looking at Andrew. The striker touched Andrew’s arm softly, letting his fingers move towards his white knuckles. Neil felt more than saw Andrew’s hand open under the coaxing of his fingers, since he was still eyeing the man close to them.

“My daughter is on the team too…” the man answered, interpreting Andrew’s silence for confusion and not a hard ingrained survival instinct against people that could somehow caught him unprepared.

“Yes, he is…” Neil answered for Andrew.

“It’s number 13…” Andrew completed and the man nodded with appreciation.

“He is good, saved the team a couple of times. My daughter is the striker…” it looked like the man wanted to say something more and it took Neil a moment to realize he was looking for some kind of approval.

“She is good. That last shot was great!” Neil answered, because it really was. Thankfully, the girl was pretty decent or else Neil wouldn’t know what to say.

“Maybe she will play with you someday…” the man joked, before continuing his ascend towards his seat. Neil and Andrew could see two other kids excitedly hearing the recount of his encounter with two professional Exy players.

When the second half started, Luke was still in goal. Apparently the other guy’s injury was harsher than just a bloody nose and was really broken.

Everything was going alright, until an especially big striker entered the court and seized up Luke like he wanted to have him for breakfast.

“I don’t like that bastard…” Andrew commented and Neil nodded.

The guy sneered at the home team and positioned himself on the court. They still had ten minutes to play and as soon as the new striker got the ball, he showed that a lot could happen in those minutes. He immediately got rid of everyone standing between him and Luke and shot at the goal, Luke barely managing to defend it. The striker spat something at him and Luke flipped him off with special hatred.

“Fuck…” Neil cursed and Andrew beside him tensed. They could smell the blood in the air, even if it wasn’t spilled yet.

“I don’t like that bastard…” Andrew said again and Neil took his hands in his and squeezed.

When, with five seconds to go, Luke sent the ball directly to the girl Neil had complimented forty-five minutes ago and she scored, everyone from the home team erupted in cheers with the exception of two men. Neil and Andrew were observing the movements of the striker in front of Luke, the way he turned to look from his own goal to Luke’s. Before they thought about it, Neil and Andrew jumped from their seats and ran down the stairs towards the court. But, no matter how fast they ran, not even Neil could reach Luke before he was punched, right after he took his helmet off. Both of them saw Luke’s expression of surprise and Andrew had a painful flashback to another Exy player’s expression, right before Andrew stopped him from being decapitated by a Raven’s racquet.

When Andrew and Neil entered the court, the referees had already seen the guy out into the locker room and the home team was anxiously observing the nurse checking Luke, who was still out cold.

“I’m going to fucking kill him!” Andrew roared when he saw the back of the striker disappearing into a dark hallway and Neil was 100% behind him. But someone else was more important right now.

“Get the fuck out of my way!” Andrew ordered and the kids scurried away, their eyes widening when they realized who just passed them.

“How is he?” Neil asked, crouching beside the nurse.

“Who are you?” the woman asked, barely paying him any attention.

“I’m his dad…” Neil replied and the woman finally looked at him.

“Oh…” she said, rendered silent at the close proximity of Neil’s marred cheek. That or Andrew’s deadly glare over Neil’s shoulder.

Around them the players hummed in shock at the reveal, but the couple ignored everything around them, with the exception of their son. And not too soon, because when Luke opened his eyes and he saw Neil’s and Andrew’s faces hovering, he groaned and closed his eyes again.

“I’m not going to live this down… just punch me again!”

“He is clearly hallucinating…” Andrew stated, relieve all over his voice and Luke’s eyes opened again.

“Oh, you were worried about me, old man!” Luke cooed and Andrew rolled his eyes.

“Luke…” Neil called and his son looked at him.

“I know, I should have ducked…” Luke replied.

“Aunt Renee is going to be very disappointed…”

“Not when I tell her old man cried all over my unconscious body…” Luke replied and his parents sighed in relieve.

“He is okay…” Andrew announced. “The crazy is all his own…”

With Neil’s help, Luke rose, if a bit staggering, but as soon as Andrew closed a hand around his biceps, Luke felt rooted to the ground.

“Should I order a new jersey?” Coach James asked when Luke smiled at his team’s worry.

Luke tried to look at his back, but Neil stopped him from doing any dizzying movements. He was almost sure about the reason Luke only had his first name on his jersey, but he would let that choice to his son. 

“If it’s not a nuisance… By now, everyone already knows anyway… And it’s a last name I’m rather proud of, surprisingly enough…” Luke replied and Coach James chuckled.

“Take care of your kid, he is a star…” the coach said and Andrew ignored him, until they left the court and saw Luke disappear into the locker room.

“Smart-ass, like we don’t know the kid we have already…”


End file.
